<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ezulwini by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104965">ezulwini</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ukubheka Phambili [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ukubheka Phambili [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ezulwini</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IBrienne</p><p>UBrienne uphakamise ikhanda kancane ehlombe lakhe, enqaba ukuhlangana namehlo akhe, njengoba esula okwakhe ngemikhono yakhe. Wagobisa ikhanda ngakuye wasebenzisa isiqu sakhe ukukhulisa isilevu, kwaphoqa ukuthi ambuke.</p><p>"Ungowesifazane oqinile, kulungile, ungavumeli lokhu kukubhubhise. Sizokwenza okuthile." Inhliziyo yakhe yeqa ukushaya lapho ethi 'thina', kepha wazama ukuyiyeka.</p><p>"Ngiyabonga, Jaime. U ... Awubi kangako ngendlela ebengicabanga ukuthi uyiyo."</p><p>"Kufanele ngenze isiqubulo sami - 'Akukubi kangako njengoba ucabanga kuqala'" Winkink uphendula, futhi uBrienne walekelwa kodwa wahleka buthule. Wayekhala ehlombe kuze kube yilapho amehlo akhe egcwala usizi, manje usezwa nje ukuthi akanalutho. Wayefuna ukugcwalisa lowomgodi ngenenjabulo, hhayi nezinye izinyembezi, ngakho-ke wayethokozela isimo sikaJayime sokwenama. Kepha wahluleka ukuzibuza ukuthi uzokwenzenjani manje, wazizwa sengathi akasenayo inhloso.</p><p>"Yini manje kodwa?" Wambuza, "Ngeke ngikwazi ukubuyisa izingane zaseStark esidunjini, kodwa angikwazi nje ukukhohlwa isifungo sami. Ngibe qotho kimi, ngabe baphephile eKing's Landing?" Amehlo akhe amhlole, efuna iqiniso. Wama kancane engakaphenduli.</p><p>"Cha." Wanikina ikhanda kubuhlungu. "Akekho ophephile impela eKing's Landing, okungenani kunendodakazi yomuntu wonke owasusa umfeli. Angikaze ngizwe izindaba eziphikisayo, ngakho-ke ngicabanga ukuthi namanje iSansa isabambelele kuJoffrey, ezomvikela ekutheni angabulawa, kodwa okunye ngiyasaba. Indodana kadadewethu ngumfana ombi futhi othokozela izinhlungu zabanye abantu. " UBrienne uqaphele ukuthi akazange kanjani athi 'indodana yami', kube sengathi uzama ukuziqhelelanisa nomfana, futhi akazange ayicindezele le ndaba.</p><p>"Kumele ngibasize," wathuka. "Ufunge isifungo futhi, uthembise ukuthi uzobathengisela emuva ukubuyela kuClyn, kumele ungisize ngibavikele." UJaime waphakamisa isiqu sakhe ngokungasebenzi, wasivumela ukuba silele phakathi kwabo.</p><p>"Ngiyesaba ukuthi angiphathekile kahle ekuvikeleni noma ngubani."</p><p>"Akulona iqiniso lelo. Ungivikele." Wazizwa enamahloni lapho amazwi eshiya umlomo wakhe, kodwa wawephuze kakhulu ukuba angawadedeli, ngakho walinda ngabomvu impendulo yakhe.</p><p>"Ungatsheli muntu ukuthi, wench, nginegama elibi okufanele ngililondoloze." Ngokugcona wagqoka ubuso obesabekayo, evala amazinyo akhe futhi elengisa amashiya akhe ngaphambi kokuqhubeka. "UCersei ngeke akuvumele ukuthi ubasuse, hhayi manje ngoba i-Young Wolf ayisaseyena usongo, ngakho-"</p><p>"Kodwa wethembisile!" UBrienne wamnquma, wabhikisha kakhulu. Waphakamisa isandla sakhe ukuze amthulise.</p><p>"Awungivumelanga ukuba ngiqede! UCersei ngeke avume ukuba sibathathe, ngakho-ke kuzofanele sibe namahloni ngakho. Ngizokutholela indawo eCity Watch, ngizoba negolide kuwe. , futhi njengamanje ngizobe sengicabanga ukuthi isimo sinjani ngoSansa no-Arya, ukuthi baqapheke kangakanani nezinto ezinjalo. Ngizokhuluma nawe lapho ngikwazi, kodwa ngeke ngikwazi ukwenzeka kaningi , noma kuzophakamisa izinsolo. Kuzodingeka ulungele ukuhamba ngesikhashana, futhi… Gcina ibala lakho libukhali. " UBrienne wayedinga isikhashana ukuze amunce amazwi akhe, futhi wabona isisindo sawo.</p><p>"Ubungeke uze nathi?" Wabuza ngobuwula. Ngokudabukisayo uJaime wanikina ikhanda.</p><p>"NgiyiNkosi yamaKhosi amaKhosi, indawo yami iseceleni kukaJoffrey, noma ngabe udelelekile kangakanani. Ubungeke ufune ukuthi ngilahle isithunzi sami. Ngaphandle kwalokho, bengicabanga ukuthi ungithole ungonakele?"</p><p>"Awunakwehlulwa." Waphenduka, uJaime wavele wakhathazeka. "Kodwa sengikujwayele, Jaime."</p><p>"Ngijwayele nami, Brienne, kepha thina sobabili sinazo izindawo zethu, futhi azindawonye. Manje, wozani, kufanele sihambe ngenkathi kusesekuseni, uma senza isikhathi esihle, akumele kuthathe thina izinsuku ezingaphezu kwezimbili sifike eLinging Lunch. " Waqoqa isikhwama sabo sokudla okuncane, washiya umnyango, kanti uBrienne wayengenakho ukulandela.</p><p>Jaime</p><p>Wayezame kanzima ukungakhombisi ukudabuka kwakhe ngoba bengasenaso isikhathi esiningi bendawonye, kodwa njengoba ehamba phambi kwakhe lapho engakwazi ukubona khona ubuso bakhe, wazivumela wacabanga ngalokho okuzayo. U-Brienne wayekade emcasule ekuqaleni, ukuhlonishwa kwakhe kwakungapheli amandla kuye, kepha manje wayekuhlonipha lokho. Wayethembekile, ehloniphekile futhi enokuziphatha… Zonke izinto uCersei ayengezona. UJaime wayethukile impela ukuphinde ambone uCersei, kwase kuphele unyaka, futhi wayengazi ukuthi uzosabela kanjani esihlwini sakhe. Ubehlala emthanda ngoba ebukeka njengaye, ubembonile njengombonisi wakhe, futhi manje njengoba engasenaso isandla sakhe, wayengaqinisekile ukuthi ngabe wayesamfuna yini. Kepha kuthiwani uma ungamfuni? Izwi elibuhlungu kakhulu ngemuva kwekhanda lakhe libuze. Wayekwazi ukuvala amehlo futhi ambone ngokucace ngokungathi wayemi phambi kwakhe, izinwele zakhe ezinde zegolide zigeleza kahle emahlombe akhe, amehlo akhe e-emerald egqamile; wayebukeka ephelele. Ngaphandle kokuthi uJaime wayengenaso isiqiniseko sokuthi usefuna ukuphelela, waphuka, wafuna umuntu owayezokwamukela lokho. Wacabanga ngoBrienne namachashazi akhe, amazinyo agwegwe nezimpawu zezekhaya, futhi wamomotheka ngaphakathi. Wayehlala emenza azizwe ekhululekile futhi ekhululekile, yize wayenamaphutha. UCersei wayenjengengilazi yewayini elimnandi - wamenza wazizwa enokuqiniseka futhi wayefiseleka ngokungangabazeki, kodwa emva kwalokho wayezobe engeneliseki, elwela njalo okunye ukunambitheka, angakaze aneliseke, futhi okuningi kumenza azizwe esenkingeni futhi egula. UBrienne, ngakolunye uhlangothi, wayefana nomhluzi ofudumele - hhayi obabazekayo, kepha eqinile, ejwayelekile, wayengumuntu njalo futhi kwakungekho miphumela emibi engafuneki, wamenza wazizwa njengaye.</p><p>"Wench!" Wamemeza, ephazamisa imicabango yakhe njengoba ethoba ijubane lakhe. "Ngilambile!" Wehla futhi wafaka esikhwameni se-saddle ukuthola ukudla, wanikela ukububula washiya phansi futhi wehla eceleni kwakhe.</p><p>"Yenza masinyane, kusekude ukuba sihambe."</p><p>"Futhi kuzobonakala nje ukuthi kunje uma ngingadli okuthile. Kungani ungabulawa yindlala?"</p><p>"Ngoba angivumeli isisu sami singilawule."</p><p>"Cha kodwa uvumela isisu sami sikulawule." Wamgqolozela lapho eveza imvuthuluka yesinkwa emlonyeni wakhe, wabe esemnika ucezu, aluthatha ngokungabaza. "Ngakho-ke," esho, ngomlomo wokudla, "Uma sifika eLing's Landing, ufuna ngikuzame ukukutholela ikamelo eRed Keep, noma ufuna ukuhlala ezindaweni ezihlala kulo lonke iDolobha Bukela. Bengingazi ukuthi uzokwazi ukulala kahle egumbini eligcwele amadoda? "</p><p>"Mina bengingacabangi kangako. Ngicabanga ukuthi kufanele ngiphile nje nezinye izembatho zegolide, angifuni bacabange ukuthi bangiphatha ngendlela ekhethekile. Kungenza izinto zisoleke uma ngidinga ukuhlenga amantombazane."</p><p>"Ungabavumeli ukuthi basebenzise ithuba lakho, unamandla, mabakubone lokho. Futhi uma noma ngubani wabo ekuhlupha, xwayisa ngokuthi uyangazi uqobo, igama elithi Lannister lisayalela inhlonipho eLing's King, uma kungekho ndawo. okunye. " Wama kancane ukuthi aphuze, futhi wambona egcwala lapho ephakamisa isandla sakhe emlonyeni wakhe ukuba adle. "Ukushisa kwakho kuphulukiswa kanjani, ingabe isandla sakho sisalimala?"</p><p>"Ngiyaphila." Waphendula ngokushesha okukhulu. UJaime wayazi ukuthi uqamba amanga.</p><p>"Ake ngibone," wayala, egwinya amanzi, futhi ekhotha izindebe zakhe ukuze aqede okokugcina komswakama. Wasusa isandla sakhe, kepha wabambelela, wakhipha indwangu ngokucophelela. Wadonsa umoya obukhali njengoba ebhoboza ungqimba lokugcina. Ngaphansi kwesikhumba sasibomvu futhi sibuhlungu, kodwa bekungabonakali ukuthi singenwe yilesi sifo. "Ngizoyinika enye ehlanzekile, ukuze iphephe. Bamba namanje," ebubula ngokudinwa, ethela amanzi enxeba. Isandla sakhe savevezela njengoba amanzi ayithinta, kodwa wasihluza ngesiphu sakhe. Wabe esebopha indwangu emuva, wamkhulula.</p><p>"Masibuyele emahhashini, Jaime, kubukeka sengathi kuzokuna maduze." UJaime wabheka phezulu; ngaphandle kwefu elilodwa elimpunga elimangalisayo, kwakuyisibhakabhaka esikhanyayo.</p><p>"Awumubi kakhulu, Brienne, wusuku oluhle kakhulu! Ngeke lina."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>